Twelfth Night
by Bellairian
Summary: Twelve scenes from Phryne's Twelfth Night celebration.


_Thank you so much for your reviews of The Brighton Beach Test and the final chapters of The Spell of the Fragment. To recap, Phryne and Jack have decided to spend all their Christmases together – but – they haven't told anyone and won't until the Sanderson case is settled._

_For Twelfth Night I set a challenge for myself to write a story composed entirely of drabbles. My writing style is already pretty spare, but trying to convey each scene in exactly 100 words was a very fun and interesting exercise._

"_And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been." Ranier Maria Rilke_

xoxox

_January 6th – Twelfth Night_

Phryne knocked on Jane's bedroom door, waiting until she heard 'Come in' before opening it. Jane was sitting at her desk reading. "Jane, how would you like to put your new camera to good use?"

Jane's eyes brightened. "You know I would, Miss Phryne. What do you want me to do?"

"Come downstairs at about 9 o'clock. The party will be winding down by then because everyone has to go to work tomorrow."

Jane thought for a moment. "Where shall I take the photo?"

"I'll leave that to you. I have every confidence in your ability. See you at 9!"

xoxox

"Whoever gets the piece of Twelfth Night cake with the bean is king for the evening," Phryne said to her guests, "and we have to do whatever the king commands. But first, I'd like to thank you for coming tonight and wish everyone a very happy New Year."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Phryne," Charles said as he lifted his glass and a chorus of 'Hear, Hear' and 'Cheers' and 'Happy New Year' filled the parlor.

Jack and Phryne took a sip of their champagne and exchanged a long, loving look from opposite sides of the room.

xoxox

As the last toast sounded Bart slipped a companionable arm around Phryne's shoulders. "Phryne, my dear, am I correct in thinking you and Inspector Robinson have entered into a closer partnership than the one I previously observed?"

Phryne turned to face her old friend and smiled up to him. "Whatever gave you that idea Bart?"

"The look you two just gave each other, for one thing." His smile broadened as he watched the emotions cross her face.

Phryne's eyes sparkled when she answered. "Let's just say this year will be a very happy one."

"Then I'm very glad for you."

xoxox

On the opposite side of the room Mac murmured "Phryne tells me you've enchanted Mrs. Stanley. How did you manage that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jack considered the question. "All I did was agree with her about something."

"Anything you can share?" Mac asked, hoping Jack would be forthcoming where Phryne hadn't been.

"Let's just say Arthur and Phryne and the future were the subject," Jack responded.

Mac gave him a long, penetrating look as she thought through the possibilities and settled on the most likely answer. "You really are a brilliant man."

Jack just smiled at her.

xoxox

"Since I'm the king, I command someone to play so we can sing," Bobby declared. "I think _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ would be appropriate."

Phryne nudged Jack toward the piano. "That's your cue," she said, "you're the only one who plays."

Jack sat down and Phryne joined him on the bench.

It was a good idea in theory, but the group started faltering by the eighth day, except two voices that were sure throughout the tricky bits.

"Well done, you two," someone said when the final chord faded.

"We've had a lot of experience with this song," Phryne responded.

xoxox

"You're right, Leila, Jack does have a lovely voice," Phryne replied, "a little hesitant before an audience perhaps, but lovely nonetheless."

"You did a fine job voicing the final line for _Bride of Babylon_," Raymond added.

"Inspector?" Bart asked. "We can always use an extra voice in the chorus. A little training …"

Jack shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I'll stick to crime."

"When Jack retires from the police force he's going into furniture removals," Phryne said mischievously. "He'll be the singing mover instead of the singing detective. And I'll be …"

"_Not _the van driver," Jack said.

xoxox

"Jack, I just don't understand the appeal of _Twelfth Night_. I realize role reversal and women dressing as men has _some_ comedic value, but I don't find the play particularly romantic or funny. Malvolio is a pompous ass, Sir Toby is a sop, the women aren't very engaging, and Orsino is broody and melancholic."

"You don't think Orisino's opening speech is romantic?"

Phryne gestured expansively. "Feste's song makes more sense to me: Life is short. Enjoy it."

He leaned in to her. "Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty."

"Here?"

"Good point. Meet me in the study in five minutes."

xoxox

Phryne, Raymond, and Bart were all talking at once. Finally Phryne's voice rose above the others. "Leila, you should consider Raymond's offer and Clara, you should consider Bart's offer. At the very least, you'd both have the opportunity to learn something new."

Leila did not look convinced. The stage required skills Raymond would never appreciate.

Clara did not look convinced either. The stage meant a live audience night after night.

Raymond and Bart looked eager at the prospect of a new, lovely face gracing their next projects.

Phryne saw Jack check his watch. "Excuse me a moment, please," she said.

xoxox

Jack closed the study door. "I have had an epiphany. _Much Ado About Nothing_ is now my favorite play."

"Do you have a favorite line?"

"Beatrice's to Benedick – I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest."

"But that's my line. Yours is Benedick's to Beatrice."

"I know whose lines are whose."

"But why?"

"And you call yourself a detective?" He pulled her close. "Because you said it to me, Miss Fisher."

"I do love nothing in the world so much as you, Inspector. And you owe me … Mmmm … nineteen more kisses."

xoxox

"Jack, I've been telling Miss Charlesworth about the watercolor of me and Janey."

"Bravo on your gift, Inspector. The artist captured Phryne's spirit perfectly," the older woman remarked.

"Spirit _is _one of Phryne's strong points." Jack smiled fondly at the subject of their comments.

"Phryne was quite outspoken in the classroom, always questioning and offering opinions."

"I can imagine, Miss Charlesworth."

"I imagine you were much quieter, Inspector, although I suspect you were a diligent and perceptive student."

"Jack is outspoken when he thinks I'm interfering in something," Phryne interjected.

"And she likes to have the last word," Jack teased.

xoxox

Jane listened with great interest to Miss Charlesworth's photographer friend.

"… one way to take a good group shot is to get everyone in place and give them a few seconds to relax. Usually people hold themselves very stiffly and the results are fine but they look like they aren't enjoying themselves at all."

"Watching and waiting is what I've been doing," Jane said.

"Good," he replied. "Give everyone a little time. First they'll look a little puzzled because you haven't done anything yet. They might fidget a bit or start talking. Take the picture when they've forgotten you're there."

xoxox

"Everyone stand in front of the Christmas tree, please, except Miss Phryne and the Inspector."

Jane waited for everyone to arrange themselves.

"Inspector, would you move the chairs here and here," Jane indicated two spots, "and you and Miss Phryne sit down."

Jane looked through the viewfinder. Everyone and everything – watercolor, stars, orchid – fit perfectly. "One …, two …," she watched and waited.

Phryne smiled at Jack and teased him with a whispered, "I made a very good choice."

Jack smiled back at her. "Jane for photographer or me for furniture mover?"

Perfect. Jane pressed the button. "… three."

"Both."

xoxox

_A/N: Yes, you're right – the photograph Jane took was in The French Photograph._


End file.
